The invention relates to the technology of manufacturing semiconductor devices or substrates, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device or a substrate by using laser processing.
Structured metallization layers such as conductive paths or circuit interconnections are widely used for signal routing and powering of electronic devices. In many applications, it is desirable to provide for a versatile and cost-effective method to apply structured metallization layers to semiconductor devices or substrates.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.